fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Maple Mornings
Maple Mornings is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Donuteria/To Go! (Rank 6, Johnny) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 26, Cooper) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 41, Cooper) *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! (Rank 16, Johnny) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 31, Johnny) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 56, Cooper) *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! (Rank 26, Cooper) *Papa's Wingeria To Go! (Rank 26, Johnny) The achievement "Rise and Shine" is earned when all of the Maple Mornings exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring in jugs of Maple Syrup to celebrate the holiday. Customers who favor this holiday *Akari *Big Pauly *Brody *Bruna Romano *Clair *Cooper *Connor *Duke Gotcha *Emmlette *Hank *Hugo *Koilee *Ivy *James *Johnny *Mary *Matt *Mitch *Peggy *Perri *Pinch Hitwell *Rico *Ripley *Rita *Rudy *Skyler *Sue *Tohru *Trishna *Yippy *Zoe Maple Mornings Cupcake Liners *Bacon *Maple Leaves *Sun Rising *Yellow and Black Plaid Maple Mornings-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Donuteria *Waffle Donut (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 6) *Bacobites (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Maple Frosting (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 7) *Honey Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Mocha Cream (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 8) *Butterscotch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Papa's Cheeseria *Maple Mini Sausages (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Cooper) *Cinnamon Toast (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Maple Jack Cheese (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Johnny) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Cinnamon Roll Cake (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 41) *Mini Donuts (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 41) *Maple Syrup Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Frosted Sugar Crunch (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 42) *Bacon (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Waffle Stick (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 43) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Waffle Taco (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 16) *Scrambled Egg (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Hash Browns (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 17) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Bacon (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 18) Papa's Sushiria *Bacon (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 31) *Kiiroi Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 32) *Hashbrown Patties (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *English Breakfast Tea (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 33) *Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Waffle Taco (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 16) *Scrambled Egg (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Hash Browns (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 17) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Sausage Crumbles (Unlocked with Emmlette on Rank 18) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Buttermilk Biscuit (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 56) *Sausage Gravy (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Home Fries (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Scrambled Eggs (Unlocked with Emmlette on Rank 58) Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *French Toast Bun (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 26) *Breakfast Blast (Unlocked with Emmlette on Rank 27) *Sausage Gravy (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 28) *Bacon Jack (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 29) *Hash Browns (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 30) Papa's Wingeria To Go! *Maple Glaze (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 26) *Shirred Egg (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Sunrise Sauce (Unlocked with Emmlette on Rank 27) *Bacon (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Waffle Donut (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 6) *Bacobites (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Maple Frosting (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 7) *Honey Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Mocha Cream (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 8) *Butterscotch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Trivia *Pinch Hitwell is the only customer who orders all of the holiday toppings in Papa's Taco Mia HD. **Cooper also orders all of the holiday toppings in Papa's Pizzeria HD. Gallery Maplemornings.jpg|Maple Mornings is celebrated in Tacodale! Maple Mornings.png|Maple Mornings poster Maple Mornings donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria MapleMorningsHotDog.jpg|An Italian sausage with all the ingredients for Maple Mornings Screenshot 2018-03-25 at 4.01.36 AM.png|A grilled cheese with all the ingredients for Maple Mornings. Maple Mornings- PWTG!.PNG|From Wingeria To Go! - all of the Maple Mornings ingredients used. Holiday.jpg|The old logo of Maple Mornings; from Donuteria to Wingeria To Go! Locations during Maple Mornings MAPLE MORNINGS.png|Tastyville during Maple Mornings. Mmsigns.png|Tacodale during Maple Mornings. Mm lg.jpg|Starlight City during Maple Mornings. Griller Stadium during Maple Mornings.PNG|Griller Stadium during Maple Mornings. Maple Frostfield.png|Frostfield during Maple Mornings. Powder Point-Maple Mornings.png|Powder Point during Maple Mornings. Toastwood-Maple Mornings.png|Toastwood during Maple Mornings. Sakura Bay Maple.png|Sakura Bay during Maple Mornings. pl: Maple Mornings es: Maple Mornings Category:Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:September Holidays Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go!